Stigmatized Lives
by wendigo3
Summary: Written after Prue's death but before her funeral. Songfic about Phoebe and Cole's future. My first songfic, please review!


Stigmatized Lives  
By wendigo3  
  
Disclaimer: This story uses the song "Stigmatized" that is performed by the Calling in their new album. I do not own the rights to this song, or to the Charmed Characters in this story. The idea has probably already been done somewhere as well, so I probably don't own it either. Either way, I hope you enjoy the story, for because this story was written for you.  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Stigmatized"  
The Calling  
  
Phoebe held the picture of Cole in her hands, desperately pleading with her heart to make the choice that would change both of their lives forever. Phoebe carefully looked down, and then removed the town piece of paper from behind the frame. "Ancient voices whisper to my ear, the way to go is now not clear, my love and I, we've given up, show us the answer with harm to none, mighty forces, this spell has tons of personal gain, this answer I ask, the words to my ears, and with any luck, the way will then be clear." Phoebe smiled as a tear fell from her face onto the paper. Slowly, one by one, each of the words vanished, and then the paper turned to dust, fell to the floor, and then vanished. Phoebe was shocked when the radio next to her kicked on, "This one goes out to Phoebe and Cole, may this song show you the way to go, this is The Calling with Stigmatized." Phoebe turned away from the radio and looked at the picture of Cole. She loved Cole ever since she had met him, would evil be their future when he was still a demon? The soft voice on the radio caught Phoebe's attention, and she gently turned to the box that had turned itself on.  
  
If I give up on you I give up on me  
If we fight what's true, will we ever be  
Even God himself and the faith I knew  
Shouldn't hold me back, shouldn't keep me from you  
  
Cole looked around quickly, looking for the source of what he was hearing, but he couldn't hear anyone moving, and he didn't see any demon trying to play mind games.  
  
Tease me, by holding out your hand  
Then leave me, or take me as I am  
And live our lives, Stigmatized  
  
Cole thought of Phoebe after the words paused for a moment. Phoebe seemed to love him and despite his judgement, he fell in love with her too. The beautiful girl seemed to tease him, and every second that they were together they seemed marked for life.  
  
Phoebe listened closely as more of the song was played, specifically the part after the Chorus.  
  
I can feel the blood rushing through my veins  
When I hear your voice driving me insane  
Hour after hour day after day  
Every lonely night that I sit and pray  
  
As she finished listening to the voice, she wiped her tears away. Every time she was with Cole she felt as if her blood was going to cause her to burst from the rush that she was feeling. Then, Phoebe remembered how lonely she felt when Cole was gone, and how she prayed desperately that nothing would happen to him. Cole was her life, but she couldn't let him go without a fight. Phoebe knew that she was in love with him too much to leave him alone.  
  
Tease me, by holding out your hand  
Then leave me, or take me as I am  
And live our lives, stigmatized  
  
Cole closed his eyes and drew a picture of Phoebe in his mind. The darkness of the cave had no power over his mind, or Phoebe. Cole sighed in despair, he knew Phoebe had to choose to leave him which would probably eventually lead to his destruction, or she could love him, and stay. Unfortunately if she chose to love him then she would have to accept that he was a demon. Their lives would never be the same if she chose him, because someone would always be after them both.  
  
Phoebe turned the volume up on the radio, and almost threw it across the room when the song blared and scared her into jumping as the emotion poured into the words.  
  
We live our lives on different sides  
But we keep together you and I  
Just live our lives, Stigmatized  
  
After she turned down the radio, Phoebe thought carefully. Cole and her were definitely on different sides, good and evil were as different as possible. "Can I accept a half-demon as my love," she cautiously asked herself. Even through everything before they had always stayed together. Unfortunately for them they both stayed in danger every second they were together, added on to Phoebe's danger as a powerful witch.  
  
We'll live our lives, we'll take the punches everyday  
We'll live our lives, I know we're gonna find our way  
  
Cole sat down, but then stood back up. "Where is it coming from," he demanded, throwing a fireball at a wall, only to find it absorb without a mark. He sighed, "We already take our punches, but we can't find a way unless we're together!" Cole looked at the fire across the room and could have sworn that he saw Phoebe's face in it. Of course, lately, especially after the source had manipulated him into killing the witch, he saw Phoebe everywhere.  
  
I believe in you  
Even if no one understands  
I believe in you, and I don't really give a damn  
If we're stigmatized  
We live our lives on different sides  
But we keep together you and I  
We live our lives on different sides  
  
Phoebe smiled weakly, she was the first to believe in Cole, and she still did. Piper didn't like Cole, and Prue, oh how she missed Prue, Prue didn't even trust him. Phoebe turned to the picture, "I don't care what they think, It's only us and I love you, but I don't know what to do." It was obvious that they were both on different sides, but she didn't care, all she wanted was to be with Cole. She was with Cole before, when Prue needed her, and God knows that if she wasn't with him before she could have helped her, before she died.  
  
We gotta live our lives  
Gotta live our lives  
We're gonna live our lives  
We're gonna live our lives, gonna live our lies  
Stigmatized  
  
Cole stood up; he wasn't going to let Phoebe decide on their future alone. Either way, they were going to go on with their lives. Cole closed his eyes, and shimmered away as the voices stopped. Phoebe turned to the Radio that turned itself off, and then looked to Cole as he shimmered in. "Cole..." Cole held up his hand and cut off Phoebe. "I have to say this first, I'm a demon, an evil being but I love you and I'd give it up in an instant, I'm a shell without you Phoebe and I need you!" Phoebe looked deep into Cole's eyes. "I know it may seem impossible, but I love you and my love for you has defeated my demonic side so many times. Please tell me you want me too." Phoebe nodded her head and ran over to Cole quickly, as if time was almost up, and the world would end soon. She quickly kissed him, pulling him to her. The passion from each of them flooded into the kiss and when it finally ended, both of their lips were stinging, but neither cared. "I want to be with you so badly Cole, but Prue's funeral is in 5 hours and I have to check on Piper." "How's she doing with Prue's death?" "She blames herself, Leo and I have tried but she won't listen." Cole kissed Phoebe lightly on the cheek, "Get some rest, I'll see you in the morning." Phoebe nodded, and as she left to go up to the attic where she heard crying, she swore she felt a strange power close. Prue stood, invisible to her family, only a spirit now. Her body was gone and her heart ached for her sisters as she began to cross over, at last, to her destiny. "Take care of each other," Prue called, although she knew that they couldn't really hear her, "love, and the power of three will set you free." Prue's tear vanished in white light as she vanished, leaving her sisters to their destiny. 


End file.
